Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the glove constructions disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,966, granted Dec. 29, 1992, and entitled CODED HEALTH-CARE GLOVE.
It is respectfully requested that the entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,966 be incorporated into the present application, by specific reference.